Mamma Mia
by Shige-Pink
Summary: A young cat, Jemima, is about to be married discovers that any one of three men, Munkustrap, Tugger, and Alonzo, could be her father. She invites all three to the wedding without telling her mother, Demeter.
1. Honey, Honey

**Hello everyone! This is my 3****rd**** fanfic of CATS. I hope you'll like it!**

**Title: Mamma Mia!**

**Summary: A young cat, Jemima, is about to be married discovers that any one of three men, Munkustrap, Tugger, and Alonzo, could be her father. She invites all three to the wedding without telling her mother, Demeter, who was once the lead singer of Demeter and the Dynamos. In the meantime, Demeter has invited her backup singers, Cassandra and Bombalurina.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS nor Mamma Mia!**

**--**

Jemima walks towards the mailbox slowly, holding 3 letters on her hands. While walking, she was singing softly. "I have a dream. A song to sing. To help me cope with anything. If you see the wonders of a fairy tale. You can take the future" she reached the mailbox and looked at the letters.

"Even if you fail" she said. She looked at her letters as she read it out loud. "Munkustrap" she read out loud as she slid it in the mailbox. "Alonzo" she read out loud and slid it inside. "And Tugger" she said as she slid it in.

The letters were immediately sent to Munkustrap, Alonzo and Tugger. After reading these surprising letters, they briskly packed their things. Munkustrap called a cab as he went in; the problem is that the cab was too slow. Tugger also called a cab and went in. The cab was very fast, yet it broke down. Alonzo has no problem at all since he owns a boat and he can go to Jemima's place easily.

What was the letter all about, you ask? Well, the letter that Jemima sent is about her wedding and the three of them are invited.

"Sir, please hurry up. I'll be late for the last boat to the Jellicle Island" Munkustrap said as the driver nodded, but didn't changed its speed. "Sir, hurry up!" Tugger said angrily as the driver glared at him. "Look pal, it's hard to fix a car" he said angrily. Tugger rolled his eyes as he ran out of the cab, holding his suitcase and ran.

Munkustrap and Tugger finally reached their destination, but they were too late. The boat had already left. "Darn" Munkustrap muttered under his breath.

Tugger looked at him, panting. "Are you on your way to the Jellicle Island too?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap nodded. "Yeah. My daughter is getting married" he said as Tugger looked at him. "Me too. Are you one of the father of Jemima?" he asked as he nodded. "Me too." Tugger said.

"Need a ride?" a voice said as they looked at the other boat to see a smiling tom, Alonzo.

-0-0-0-

Jemima and her two best friends screamed as they ran into each other.

"Victoria! Etcy! Where have you been? I thought you'd get here hours ago." Jemima said, hugging her two best friends in the world.

"What a journey! Guess who left their ticket on the kitchen table?" Victoria said, smiling as Etcy nodded. "We said 'We have to get on this plane - it's our best friend's wedding tomorrow.'" Etcy explained as Jemima laughed with them.

"We made such a fuss. ....We were in that plane even without the ticket!" Victoria said, smiling as they walked with Jemima and sat down on a large rock.

" So where is he then. Your Pouncival? We are dying to meet him." Etcy said excitedly as Jemima giggled, blushing. "You'll meet him later when we reached our house." Jemima said, smiling.

"How's your mum? I bet Demeter's been going nuts over this wedding." Victoria said, fixing her sitting pose.

"Yeah, well listen I've got a secret and you're the only ones I can tell." Jemima said, hesitating that she should tell them or not.

Their eyes widened as they looked at her stomach. "Oh my god! You're pregnant." Etcy said, touching her stomach as Jemima blushed and pushed her hand away playfully.

"No! I'm inviting my Dad to my wedding." Jemima said as Victoria and Etcy looked at each other.

"Your Dad?" Victoria asked, making sure she heard it correctly as Jemima nodded. "You mean you've found him at last?" Etcy asked. Jemima shook her head. "Not exactly! Look I found this in Mum's desk." Jemima said, showing Demeter's old diary as her friends smiled brightly.

"Jemima, you're not supposed to go around reading your Mum's diary!" Victoria said as Jemima giggled. "She's supposed to go around reading yours." Etcy joked as the 2 of them laughed..

"But Look! 1996, the one she kept the year she fell pregnant with me. You know how she won't talk about my Dad, says she can't remember." Jemima said, rolling her eyes. She began to read the diary out loud.

"July a night. After the show Munkustrap rode me over to the Jellicle island. We danced on the beach and kissed on the beach and… dot dot dot" Jemima said, smiling. Etcy and Victoria now looked confused.

"What?" Victoria asked, confused. "Dot dot dot?" Etcy asked, also confused.

"Dot Dot Dot - It's what they did in the olden days" Jemima explained as her friends smiled excitedly, knowing what she meant as they read the diary with their eyes as Jemima read it out loud. "Sam's the one, I know he is. I've never felt this before."

She began to sing happily.

"Honey Honey  
How he thrills me aha Honey Honey  
Honey Honey  
Nearly Kills me aha honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean  
He's a love machine  
Oh he makes me dizzy"

She sang happily giggling, making Victoria smirked. "Love machine?" she asked as Jemima giggled again. "That's nothing" she said as she sang again, dancing with her friends.

"Honey Honey  
Let me feel it aha honey honey  
Honey Honey. Don't conceal it aha honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight.

The way that you hold me tight

I feel like In want to sing"

Jemima sang as she and Etcy looked at each other. "When you do your…_thing!_" they sang excitedly as they giggled and ran towards Jemima's home.

"So this guy, Munkustrap, he's your dad?" Etcy asked as Jemima shrugged as she opened the diary again and read it out loud. "The plot thickens. Munkustrap told me he was going home to get married." She read out loud her mom's diary.

"Typical bloody man." Victoria said, rolling her eyes as Jemima read the diary out loud again. "August 4th...What a night! I was still feeling depressed about Munkustrap when he left me. After the show 'Alonzol' rented a motorboat and I took him over to the Jellicle island. One thing led to another and…" Jemima said as she and her friends looked at each other.

"DOT DOT DOT!" They shouted, laughing.

Jemima started reading the diary out loud. "August 15th and Alonzo left me to go sailing. What a night! Tugger turns up out of the blue so I said I'd show him the Jellicle island. I must need my head examined. But he was so sweet I couldn't help it and...." Jemima said as she looked at her friends again and shouted the same last line again.

"Yes! The sperm donor has a name, well three names! Munkustrap, Alonzo or Tugger." Jemima said as Etcy giggled excitedly. "And they're all arriving for the wedding?" Victoria asked as Jemima smiled brightly. "YES!" She said happily. Etcy's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Do they know?" she asked as they reached Jemima's room.

"What do you write to a total stranger? Come to my wedding you might be my dad. No! They think Mum sent the invitiations - and after what's in here I'm not surprised they all said yes!" she said happily as her friends laughed and they all sang together.

": Honey Honey  
Touch me baby aha honey honey  
Honey Honey  
Hold me baby aha honey honey  
You look like a movie star  
But I know just who you are  
You want me to say the least  
You're a dot dot .....beast!"

They sang as they laughed together, jumping around the room.

"Oh my god Jemima! Are you sure about this?" Etcy asked, smiling. "Yeah! I want the perfect wedding. And I want my Dad to give me away." Jemima explained, still smiling excitedly.

"Aww! Well let's hope it's a wide aisle." Victoria joked as they laughed. "You've got to keep mum out the way. She mustn't know what I'm doing" Jemima said as he friends nodded.

"Well she's bound to see them sooner or later." Victoria stated as Jemima sighed. "I don't want mum frightening them off before I've got to know them. And with any luck I'll know my Dad straight away." Jemima explained. "And what if you don't?" Etcy asked, smirking. "Then I've got 24 hours to find out!" Jemima said as they screamed excitedly and sang happily together:

"Honey honey  
How you thrill me aha honey honey  
Honey honey  
Nearly kill me aha honey honey"

Jemima went to her own terrace alone and sang softly.

"I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me."…..

--

**I finally finished the chapter 2! What do you think? I hope you love it. Make sure to send a review. Don't worry, Demeter, Pouncival, Cassandra, and Bombalurina will be showing in the next chapter!**


	2. Money, Money

**Thank you giving me a review! I'm expecting a review from HanonxNagisa and Pyxee. Here's the next chapter, and guess what? Demeter is finally here! Hurray! Anyway, I do want to make Pouncival the boy who likes the older woman, but I like the JemimaxPouncival fanfiction. I can't pair Jemima with Tumblebrutus because I thing Tumblebrutus is perfect for Electra, and Misto is perfect for Victoria.**

**--**

Cassandra and Bombalurina finally reached the Jellicle Island. They were also invited for the wedding since they are the godmothers of Jemima and the best friends of Demeter. They got out of the boat as Misto helped them with the suitcases.

Demeter was waiting for them in the pier. She smiled brightly as she finally called their attention,.

"Well look what the tide's washed in!" Demeter said happily, reminiscing about their concerts. She was saying what the announcer always says when they perform and Cassandra and Bombalurina decided to play along.

"Hey, For one night" Cassandra said, smiling. "And one night only!" Demeter said jokingly.

"It's Demeter and The Dynamos!" All of them said as Demeter ran towards them happily while her friends ran towards her also while Misto watched them, smiling.

They started walking towards Demeter's house, while Misto helped them with the suitcases. "So, how's the mother of the bride?" Cassandra asked, smiling while Demeter smiled back. "Oh all the better for seeing you pair. God Bombalurina! Eight bloody years!" Demeter said, sighing as Bombalurina nodded.

"I know darling. Blame it on a penchant for jet setting millionaires." Bombalurina said as they reached Demeter's home while Misto put down the suitcases and left. "Well, I've been chained to this place and constant battles with the bank manager." Demeter said. "Well I pity the poor bank manager!" Cassandra said sarcastically.

Jemima heard their voices as she came out of the door and smiled at her godmothers. "Aunt Cassandra!" she said happily as she hugged Cassandra tightly and Cassandra hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Jemima, you get more gorgeous every time I see you. Well don't I get a big fat kiss for coming all this way for your wedding?" Cassandra said as Jemima giggled and kissed Cassandra on the cheek.

"I bet you don't remember me." Bombalurina said as Cassandra looked at her. "Not with that plastic surgery" she said as Jemima laughed and ran towards Bombalurina. "It's dear Aunty Bombalurina!" she said happily, hugging Bombalurina.

Demeter smiled as she watched them. "Aw! Look at my baby; her whole life ahead of her." Demeter said proudly as Jemima giggled. "Mum I'm getting married not joining the foreign legion." Jemima said, smiling as Demeter chuckled.

"Well In my day, they didn't get married at 20." Demeter said, smirking as Jemima smirked also. "Now in our day we didn't get married full stop!" Cassandra said as Bombalurina and Jemima laughed. "I'm going now" Jemima said as she went back to her room.

Demeter sighed as she and her friends went in. "A white wedding. I don't know where she gets it from" Demeter said as they put down their things and Pouncival came as he greeted them. "Well don't blame me Demeter. It wasn't my idea" Pouncival said, helping them with their things.

"Girls meet the leading man at tomorrow's do Pouncival, Cassandra and Bombalurina my one time backing band and all time best mates." Demeter introduced as Pouncival gave them a respectful smile. "Hi! I've heard lots about you two" he said as he gave them a gentle hug.

Just then, Tumblebrutus and Misto came to visit Pouncival. "Hello everyone!" Misto said as he caught everyone's attention. "Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus are my bar staff, waiters, boatsmen, general help. Only generally they're no help at all. Don't you two have any work to do?" Demeter said sternly as Misto and Tumble nodded. "Sir! Yes sir!" they said and left.

"what have you been up to Pouncival?" Bombalurina asked curiously. "You've not been here long have you." Cassandra added as Pouncival shook his head. "No. I came here to escape from the London Stock exchange and never went back."

"Why?" asked the curious Cassandra.

"I'd burnt out. I'd been dealing in the world but never seen it you know" Pouncival said, sighing.

"But you should see what he's done to my world. He's gotten me online!" Demeter said proudly as her friends' eyes widened.

"You've got to move with the times Demeter. No more Drachmas under the mattress." Pouncival said, sitting down at the couch beside Cassandra.

"Yeah, well just invent me a machine that'll make the beds" Demeter said sarcastically as her friends laughed. "You'd still run along behind it and do it all again. I know you Mom" Jemima's voice was heard as she gave her mom a hug.

"Are you joking. I'm more than ready to put my feet up when the boat comes in." Demeter said, making Jemima laughed lightly. "Talking of boats I'd sink that old wreck you've got moored by the jetty." Cassandra remarked.

"Sink it?!" Pouncival asked, surprised.

"Well it's a bit of an eyesore!" Cassandra added. "Well that eyesore's going to be my floating casino." Demeter said proudly while Jemima went to the kitchen.

"Pouncival and Tumble are transforming it into a millionaire' paradise." She said proudly as her friends gasped. "Shut up!" Bombalurina said, amazed as Demeter laughed. "Sailing round the islands gambling under then stars!" Pouncival said, placing his hands behind his head.

Pouncival finally left, walking towards the kitchen with Jemima. "Well this is going to be my jackpot girls. I need a break. I mean a holiday. I've been running this place for fifteen years and I've never had a day off." Demeter said, opening the window to have some fresh air. "Ah!" she screamed. But the window ended up breaking and falling down, almost hitting the other cats as she began to sing with a tiring voice:

"I work all night I work all day  
To pay the bills I have to pay"

Her friends decided to sing:

"Ain't it sad?"

Demeter:

And still there never seems to be  
A single penny left for me

Friends and others:

That's too bad

Demeter:

In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all  
I'd fool around and have a ball

Demeter and others:

Money money money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money money money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world

Demeter:

All the things I could do

Others and Demeter:

If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world

Bombalurina:

A man like that is hard to find

Demeter:

But I can't get him off my mind

All:

Ain't it sad?

Demeter:

And if he happened to be free  
I bet he wouldn't fancy me

All:

That's too bad

Demeter:

So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game  
My life would never be the same...

All:

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In a rich man's world


	3. Thank You For The Music

**Sorry that I didn't updated earlier! School kept coming in the way. I hate school! I wish my school will burn down to the ground! Lol. Anyway, here's the story! I forgot to announce that this fanfic will have a few extra scenes that are not seen from the movie but was seen on broadway!**

**--**

Munkustrap, Tugger, and Alonzo finally reached the Jellicle island, carrying their luggage.

"I'm glad to get off that boat" Tugger said, exhausted. "Ah that was nothing! You should try a kayak in the Okanama swaps." Alonzo said, as they walked. They reached Jemima's house as Jemima stepped out of the door and was surprised to see three men whom she never knew, standing there.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Alonzo. You have a room for me" Alonzo said. Jemima's eyes widened. She paused for a while. She was flustered by this that she can't speak. "You're Alonzo?"

"And I'm Tugger. Rum Tum Tugger" Tugger said. This made Jemima more flustered! "Tugger!" she said as she looked at Munkustrap. "Then you must be…" she said.

"I'm Munkustrap. Yeah... Er, you were expecting us, right?" Munkustrap said, unsure if they're in a right place. Jemima nodded, still surprised. They're finally here! Her fathers! But which one? She find out later….

"Yes. Yes, of course." She said as she laughed nervously.

"Ok, let us in" Alonzo said. They were about to go in when Jemima stopped them nervously. "No! Not here." She said as they gave her a confused look. "Um, over here. Follow me" she said as she looked around, making sure no one was in sight as they went to the old goat house.

They climbed the stairs as Jemima opened the door and let them in. The room was awful! It was dirty, dusty, muddy, and has a color that will make you vomit. There are three lumpy beds lying on the floor.

"You must be hungry. I'll get something to eat." Jemima said, giving them a sweet smile and left.

Alonzo nodded while fixing his belongings. Tugger and Munkustrap did the same. "I guess we'll be really comfortable here" Tugger said sarcastically as they chuckled. Then, something caught Tugger's eye.

There was an old dusty guitar lying on the corner of the room.

"I know this guitar!" he exclaimed as he picked it up. They looked at him and then at the guitar as Tugger showed them the mark of the guitar that says "TD".

"See? It means Tugger and Demeter" he said, smiling proudly as they smiled at him. He strums the guitar, trying to remember a tune as he started to sing:

Tugger: Thank you for the music the songs I'm singing

"We used to sing this. Me and Demeter" he said as they nodded and decided to listen.

Tugger:  
Thanks for all the joy their brining  
Who can live without it I ask in all honesty  
What would life be

Just then, Jemima came in with a tray on her hands. When she heard the song, she smiled brightly as she joined in, putting down the tray.

Jemima: So I say thank you for the music - for giving it to me.

She smiled at Tugger as he smiled back. "You're Donna's daughter." Tugger said, surprised as she nodded, smiling brightly. "I thought she looked familiar. So you're Jeremia!" Alonzo exclaimed as she shook her head, giggling.

"Its jut Jemima" she said, giggling at his silliness.

"Well Jemima's pretty. I had a great aunt Jeremia!" Alonzo said, grinning, making Jemima laugh lightly. "I'm named after a Jeremia" she stated, smiling proudly as Munkustrap took a sandwich from the tray.

"Where's Demeter? I wanna see her. I wanna thank her for the invitation." Tugger said, putting the guitar down. "Yes it's very kind of her to remember us." Munkustrap added, drinking the apple juice.

Jemima shook her head. "No, no you mustn't. You're a secret. I sent the invitations. She doesn't know." She said nervously. She doesn't want her mother to know about this. She knows what her reaction will be.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked, confused as Jemima sighed.

"Because....Mum's always talking about her friends from the old days and I thought she'd just be thrilled if I invited you all. But then ...she's got herself in such a state about this wedding, and she's not expecting guests, and she'll hyper ventilate." She explained nervously, scared that they will leave.

"Jemima, so she's...Hold on here. Are you trying to tell us that Demeter didn't invite us?" Munkustrap asked, trying to make it clear as Jemima immediately shook her head. "NO! So just pretend you're here for a holiday and she'll get a lovely surprise when she sees you all at my wedding." She said as she laughed nervously. "we'll let her in on the secret" she said, smiling.

Munkustrap was about to say something when Jemima sang with pleading eyes.

Jemima: Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk,

Munkustrap shook his head. "Oh no, you made a mistake!" he said, scared. But Jemima continued singing.

Jemima:

She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered how did it all start  
Who found out that nothing could capture a heart  
Like a melody can  
Well whoever it was I'm a fan

Tugger smiled as he sang with her.

Tugger/Jemima: So I say  
Thank you for the music the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy their brining

Alonzo smiled and joined in.

Tugger/Jemima/Alonzo

Who can live without it

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. He can't do this. Demeter won't like the idea of him being there! "Oh Bloody Hell!" he cursed as they continued singing while Jemima gave him puppy eyes.

All:

I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or dance what are we  
So I say Thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

Munkustrap sighed as he held Jemima's shoulders gently. "Look, Jemima! I don't want to spoil the surprise but last time I saw your mother she told me she never wanted to see me again. So if it was you that sent me the invitation I'm still barred." He said nervously but Jemima shook her head.

"But that was years ago. And I want you here." She said with pleading eyes. "Why?" he asked as Jemima hesitated. "Because...it's my wedding and I just want everyone to be friends." She said, making an innocent face.

He smiled at her, remembering Demeter. "Oh! You are a little minx, you're worse than your mother. I'm glad you never met my boys or you'd ruin them!" he said, giving her a gentle hug.

"Your boys? You have sons?" she asked curiously as he nodded.

"Yes! I've got two. I'd love to bring them here someday" he said, smiling brightly, imagining him and his sons hanging out there in the island. "Like you used to bring my mother." Jemima added, smiling.

--

**There ya go! Yay! I finished the chapter! Again, sorry if I didn't updated it earlier. Forgive me! Anyway, you read a scene that isn't from the movie but from Broadway! I'm just really a fan of Mamma Mia that I watched the movie and the musical! Lol. Add some reviews please!**

**Meaning of Goat house:**

**Those who don't know what a goat house is: **


End file.
